The present invention relates generally to Gray codes. More particularly, the present invention relates to a new set of Gray codes having a property that a one or two bit error in reading the code results in a large index shift.
A Gray code is a binary code in which sequential numbers are represented by binary expressions, each of which differs from the preceding expression in one place only (IEEE 100 The Authoritative Dictionary of Standard IEEE Terms, Seventh Edition, The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers, Inc., 3 Park Ave, New York, N.Y., 10016-5997, USA, 2000). Of course, each place in a Gray code number is a bit.
Gray codes are used extensively in determining the angular position of a round object, such as a disk for storing digital data, for example compact discs (CD), digital versatile discs or digital video discs (DVD), hard disks, floppy disks, and so on.